


A Mother's Pain

by kcracken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set summer before Harry's fifth year. Molly overhears one of her children calling her annoying. She wonders if she is as annoying as they think. Originally written February, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Pain

"Why does Mum have to be so annoying?!"

Molly Weasley quietly closed the door to the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. She sat heavily in a chair at the table. Looking down, she noticed her hands were shaking. What had she done to possess her youngest son to say such a thing?

She saw the tears hit the tabletop and picked up a dishtowel. She racked her brain trying to figure out what she had said. Ron had just come to let her know that he and Harry were going for a walk. All she had done was told him to get his jacket since it was so cold outside. What was the harm in that? She didn't want either of them to catch a cold.

It wasn't the first time she'd heard one of her children call her annoying. Every time she would catch Fred and George working on those blasted joke candies of theirs, every time she would ask any of them to clean up after themselves, every little thing she would do, they would all say, "Mum is annoying." 

_So, mothers are annoying,_ she thought a bit miffed. _Well, it's my right as a mother to be annoying. I am only looking out for their wellbeing. I just want them to be the best people they can be._

She stood and paced across the kitchen. Pots and pans began banging together as she commanded them, preparing dinner. "They want annoying? I'll show them annoying." She stalked towards the door then stopped. "Sweet Merlin, what am I thinking?"

Turning, she gasped when she saw Nymphadora standing quietly by the outer door. "Did I come at a bad time?" Tonks asked quietly.

Molly shook her head. "No dear," she replied. "Do come in and have a seat. Tea should be ready shortly." A wave of her hand caused the teapot to fill itself and begin heating on the stove.

The young woman sat at the table, watching the Weasley matriarch cautiously. "Is something bothering you, Molly?"

The older woman sighed and paused for a moment. "What was your mother like when you were a teenager?"

Tonks raised an eyebrow in shock and confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Dear Andie, your mother. What did you think of your mother when you were, say, fifteen?" She busied herself with dinner preparations.

She sat back and crossed her arms, thinking. "Well, I thought she was pretty cool. She did everything in her power to upset Sirius' mum, Aunt Bellatrix and Aunt Narcissa."

"Did you ever think she was... annoying?"

Things were starting to make sense to the young woman. "Ah, what kid doesn't find their parents irritating? I mean, with all those rules and regulations, anything like that grates on teenage nerves."

Molly let a grin cross her features for a moment. "Do you think I'm irritating?” 

Tonks smirked. "I take it you overheard one of the children say you were?"

"Peshaw, none of my children would ever say anything like that." She walked beside the floating tray that contained the teapot and two cups. "Never in my presence, for certain."

She watched the tray land unsteadily on the table. "Yes, but if you just _happened_ to, say, open the door at the very time one of them was speaking and you just _happened_ to overhear one of them say that, it would upset you."

The teapot landed heavily upon the table after pouring its contents into the two cups. "Perhaps," Molly lied. 

Tonks leaned forward and touched Molly's arm lightly. "Molly, you are one of my absolute favorite cousins. You are very protective of your children and rightfully so. To them, however, protection is equivalent to suffocation. Just keep your chin up and remember that no matter what they say, they still love you with all their hearts."

She let a small smile play across her lips. "Thank you, Nymphadora. You are such a sweet young woman. I hope Ginny is half the woman you are."

Tonks blushed, letting the use of her name slide. "You are too kind, Molly. Now, let's finish our tea and get dinner ready."

Molly nodded and wiped her face with a towel.

 

Dinner was quite peaceful, even with a full table. Molly stood to begin clearing the table when Harry got up and began gathering dishes. Beside him, Hermoine did the same. After a bit of prodding, Ron joined them. Ginny came over and grasped her shoulders. "We've got it, Mum. You go sit down and have a rest."

The older woman looked shocked. Her gaze fell on the young woman with purple hair sitting near the end of the table. Tonks grinned and winked at her. She returned the smile and mouthed "thank you."

The first of the children out of the kitchen was Harry. He had excused himself so he could go speak with Mrs. Weasley. Hermoine had thought it was a great idea. He found her in the sitting room knitting. "Dinner was great," he said with a smile, trying to start the conversation.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she replied. She sat the knitting needles to the side. "Why don't you have a seat?"

He sat in the chair beside her rocker. "Er, Mrs. Weasley, I just wanted to tell you something."

"What's that, Harry dear?" She looked at him curiously. What was this boy about to tell her?

"I just wanted to say that... I don't think you're annoying. I kinda like it." He blushed and pushed up his glasses from where they had slid down his nose. He was about to confess something he'd thought about ever since the incident with the Boggart. "I mean, since I don't even remember much about my mum, it's been nice to have someone actually worry about me. I mean, I know why Ron thinks you're annoying, but he just has had you around his entire life."

He paused. "But, he does love you. So do Ginny and Fred and George. They all care a lot about you. And I know you care about them. Um, so, that's just what I wanted to say."

They were quiet for a few moments before anything happened. Molly finally leaned over and hugged Harry. "Thank you, Harry dear. I think of you as one of my own. It's the least I could do for you and your parents. I was no help before, having six children, the youngest of which was just a babe. This is my way of finally helping in the fight."

He thought about her words. It was true; she would have been pregnant with Ron when Voldemort had become a threat. No wonder she was so protective of them all. She had every right to be protective. He returned her hug, enjoying the feeling of belonging.


End file.
